Don't set me free
by Shattered Heartzz
Summary: I always stuck with the term, If you love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was. I never knew how true that was, until it happened to me.
1. Pain in losing you

**Okay so I made some changes to the characters! XD**

**Maka now has black hair and midnight blue eyes. O.o and breasts.**

**O.o and my OC character looks like the old maka except with breast and brown eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Soulpov

"Souly!" Kye shouted at me. I looked at her and smiled. Kye was my girlfriend. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair was cut short, she had it down, a hair pin holding it out of her brown eyes. Her black glasses were on her eyes. She had on a sweater vest and a dress shirt. She had on a black plaid skirt.

I opened my arms for her and she ran into them. I kissed her softly on the lips and smiled down at her. She smiled back and snuggled into my chest.

"I missed you." I said to her. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

I loved Kye. She was great, beautiful, smart, fun, but I sometimes felt like she didn't have all of me. I felt like I wasn't ready to give my all to someone else.

I was scared.

I know what your thinking though. Why would an assassin as high ranked as me, be scared of anything. Well, if you have experienced the pain I have felt, you would be scared too.

It had been three years since I lost the best thing in my life. Three years without her. Three years of pain.

I met Kye a year ago. We recently started dating three months ago, after I got back from a mission.

"I missed you so much Souly! Don't ever leave again. I can't believe they made you go on something so dangerous."

Kye was sort of a nerd. She always got good grades, she has never done anything bad in her life.

"They didn't make me do it, I chose to do it."

"But it is so dangerous!"

I recently just got back from a mission. A mob was causing some trouble for the boss. I had to go to Seattle to "Talk" to the people. I received a couple of scratches but i'd be fine.

"Let's go inside, i'm sure everyone is waiting." I said trying to get it off her mind. I didn't like seeing her hurt.

She nodded and we headed inside. I laughed when I saw Black star assaulting Kid.

When everyone saw us they all started yelling and screaming at me.

"Soul Buddy! You have returned to your god! Damn that Death, he wouldn't let me take on the mission." Black star yelled.

It figures, he would have blown cover in 5 seconds.

"Soul, welcome home. I know you would like to rest some, but father needs us back at school. He says there might be an agent coming in a few weeks and he doesn't know why they will be there. This could be a potential danger if this agent gets out of hand." Kid stated.

I sighed, yeah I actually did want to rest, but I knew Kid was right. If another agent was planning on attacking the school, this could be trouble. I knew they needed me, I was one of the most experienced fighters they had.

"I guess I have no choice."

"What! More fighting? No. Souly!" Kye was crying.

I couldn't do this right now, I was tired and I just wanted to lye down. I unwound myself out of Kye's death grip and went to my room, closing the door. I locked it, not wanting anyone to come in.

I lye down on my back. I started thinking about _her._

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Kye.

She worked in the agency with me. We were always partners. I always felt myself with her. I fell in love with her, and later I found out she was in love with me too.

We were together for years, and I was going to propose to her when she got back from her mission. Lord Death said she had to go alone, that it was mandatory.

I thought she would make it back, I thought she was strong enough, I thought she would.

I thought.

I felt tears slide down my face, I didn't try to stop them. She deserved to be cried over. The love of my life.

She was announced dead at the hospital. We decided to have a closed casket.

I cried for 3 years. Thats how much it hurt. Thats how much it hurt to just **think** she wasn't here. But to know, to actually wake up with her not next to me, it felt like I was burning worse than hell.

I tried to commit suicide, but Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, hell even Black star tried talked me out of it.

I was going to commit it, but i met Kye. She reminded me so much of _her_ that I fell in love with her.

But even though Kye is like her, She would never compare.

So I stick to the saying, If you love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours. But if it doesn't, It never was.

And now, i'm not feeling like it wasn't mine, But that it didn't want to be.

I blame myself for everything. It was my fault. I should have been there.

I was still crying, I ran my hands through my hair. I kept seeing those damn blue eyes in my head. Those eyes that the sky didn't even compare to. I could get lost in them forever.

I wiped my face and sighed. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I washed my face. I felt like crap without her. I was crap without her. And even though I had Kye, I knew no one could replace her. And I wouldn't let anyone replace her. Ever.

The next day at school was stupid. We had done alot of crazy things, but I think this is the craziest thing I have ever done.

I was basically glaring at every person I saw, trying to find someone who didn't flinch.

It was sad to know everyone did.

I was at my locker now. Kye was talking to her friends behind me. I got out my phone and texted Black star,

_Find anyone yet? ~Soul_

_No! But it's normal they'd hide from a big guy like me! Hahaha!~__ Black star_

_Yeah whatever, just keep an eye out. What about Kid or Liz. Tsubaki maybe? Patty? Any of them? ~Soul_

_No, I texted them a few minutes ago.~B_

_Keep an eye out~S_

We ended up finding nothing that day.

The next few weeks were the same. It was Friday now and I had given up. The gang was at our lockers, we had them close to each other.

We were laughing, but I felt eyes staring at me for a while now. I felt uncomfortable.

It had been 5 minutes and I had had it. I turned to glare at the person. I saw a girl, she had black hair that was hanging down her shoulders. She had black sunglasses on and not much makeup except for a little lip gloss.

She was wearing a white T shirt that said Love is for Punks in sloppy letters. She had on a jeans shorts that stopped mid thigh and black heels.

She didn't flinch at my glare, which made me suspicious. She backed up a bit and I moved closer.

She then started running, a little to well for a regular girl in heels.

"Thats her follow her!" I shouted to the gang.

We started running, feeling lucky the hallway was empty because of lunch.

I was in the lead, I saw her running for the back door. I signaled the gang to block her once she got out. They nodded.

The girl looked back and I saw a tear fall down her face when she looked at me.

I was confused but kept chasing her.

We got outside and I ran in front of her, pulling out my gun and aiming it at her.

She pulled out a silver gun and aimed it at me.

I saw Kye run out the building. When she saw us she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Kye get back in there it's dangerous!" I yelled at her, not taking my eyes off the female.

She was looking at Kye. I got angry. No, i lost one already with this shit, I can't lose someone else.

I pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting her shoulder.

She yelled in pain. I saw her drop the gun and she fell clutching her shoulder.

I saw Liz run over to her and put hand cuffs on her.

The women was still looking at Kye and I stomped over to her.

"Why did you come here?" I yelled in her face, gun still in hand.

She was still looking at Kye.

I grabbed her head and made her look at me. Her face was wet from tears.

"Why did you come?" I yelled again.

She lowered her head, and I saw a hint of red on her cheeks.

Was she blushing?

I yanked her head up and she gasped and started pulling at the handcuffs, just as her glasses started slipping.

I was confused but was shocked when I was lost in an endless midnight blue.

My jaw dropped as I looked at the girl.

She was crying. Her eyes were midnight blue and some of her hair was sticking to her face.

I gasped as she gasped.

She suddenly kicked Liz in the gut and pushed me away with her foot.

She started backing away while I, and everyone else were frozen. Except for Kye who was looking confused.

I reached out to touch _her_ face but she flinched away. I couldn't believe it. The one person I thought I wouldn't see again.

I finally touched her face and wiped some of her tears away, looking into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

"M-maka?"


	2. Memories and Moving in

**SoulPov**

_I was walking into Shibusen, about to ask about to see if Maka was done yet. I was anxious to get her home, but it had been hours and she still wasn't back._

_I walked into Lord Death's office. Maka had been given a solo mission and it should have been over hours ago. I smiled to The other people in the room, before looking at Lord Death._

_"Yo, Hey, Hiya! What can I do for you Soul!" He said, acting like his usual kid self._

_"Yeah, I was wondering if Maka was back yet, she hasn't come home and i'm kinda worried. I don't really think she should be out this late with the baby and all." I explained._

_Maka was pregnant with my child. I didn't want her to go on this mission, especially pregnant. Lord Death insisted and I was outraged. He promised me she would come back, so I calmed down a bit. But I really wish me and Maka were home so I could just hold her while rubbing her stomach._

_"Oh, Soul, i'm so sorry but Maka isn't back yet." Lord Death sounded worried. Worried!_

_I panicked and I started breathing funny. What if something happened to her. What about my child!_

_"Soul, calm dow-"_

_"No!" I yelled and ran out the room._

_I had a feeling she was in trouble. That they were in trouble. I just felt it in my heart. And what I felt in my heart, wasn't her anymore._

_I ran around a corner. She had to be okay. She had to be. We were suppose to be happy. Married, Have a baby, we were suppose to live happily ever after._

_I turned the corner and was instantly hit with a deadening smell. The place was in flames and I almost passed out because of the smoke._

_I ran through, the flames licking my skin, but I didn't care. _

_"Maka" I yelled. I looked everywhere. I was sure she got away._

_Until I saw two figures on the ground._

_I ran over to the little figure. Maka was lying unconcious on the ground. She had a gun in her hands. I looked at the man and saw a bullet in his forehead._

_Maka must have passed out from the smoke._

_I panicked, knowing she was weaker because of the baby. I picked her up bridal style, and ran to the hospital._

_Maka's parents were talking to the nurse. I was panicking. What will happen to the baby. What will happen to Maka! I can't live without her. _

_I gripped her hand tighter. I was sitting beside her, listening to the machine that counts her heart beats. It has stopped a total of two times already._

_I felt tears slide down my face again. It has been the fifth time I've cried tonight._

_"Maka, baby please fight. You can't leave me." I whispered, rubbing her nuckles._

_"Maka, I need you."_

_I cried again as her heart stopped and started again._

_Maka's condition had gotten better in a week. I was walking to the hospital, a boquet of roses in my hand._

_I was smiling, I knew she was going to be fine. I just knew it. I would be able to hold her again._

_My baby was okay. That's what the docters said. I was happy that I would have my family again._

_I couldn't wait for Maka to open her beautiful mudnight blue eyes again. To get lost in them. I wanted to hear her laugh. To see her smile. To run my fingers through her dark black hair._

_I walked into the hospital. I went up to the desk and asked for Makayla Albarn._

_"I'm so sorry sir, but Makayla Albarn passed last night." The receptionist said._

_The roses dropped from my hand and my whole world fell. My lifes meaning felt like it had burned to hell. I felt my heart shatter into a thousand piecies, then to a million. It felt like someone was stomping on it and then burned it with an endless flame._

_My Maka was gone. She isn't here anymore. I felt like my world now had no laughter. Had no sea. Had no air. It had no sky, because Maka's eyes were now gone._

_I felt tears run down my face. _

_"No! She can't be dead! They can't be dead!" I yelled at the women, causing her to flinch._

_I saw my friends, Maka's parents, and Lord death walk over._

_"Soul, please calm down." Lord Death asked._

_"Shut the fuck up! You, It's your fault! You said she would come back. You said they would be okay. She was doing so well. She can't be dead. I hate you! I fucking hate you all. Get off me!"_

_I yelled. Black star and Kid were holding me back as I tried to run at Lord Death. I was crying and my heart was burning. I felt like dying. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with her. With them._

_"Get the fuck off me!" I cried. I dropped to my knees, Screaming and crying._

_I had lost everything._

_My wife, My child, My meaning._

**Real Time**

I was overjoyed, confused, In love, and scared. I had my Maka in front of me. I was scared that if I blinked, she would dissapear. Then something hit me like a brick.

I just shot her.

I panicked and scooped her up bridal style, her long hair hit my face. It smelled like strawberrys and roses.

I ran past everyone, including Kye, who had a confused and hurt face. I chose to ignore it.

"Maka..."

**MakaPOV**

I was shocked to see Soul. I was beyond emotion. I didn't expect to see him. Much less have him shoot me in the shoulder, basically make a whole love seen after he shot me, and now he is carrying me to what i'm guessing a docter? I don't know.

"Maka..." He said as he brushed a piece of my black hair behind my ear, **(Picture of Maka at the top of the page!)** I uncontiously leaned into his touch. I looked into his red eyes and instantly fell. It were those eyes that made me fall in love with him.

I couldn't help but feel jealous though. I felt my heart crack when I saw Soul be so protective of that girl. I wasn't going to hurt her, but in the end I was the one getting hurt. Literally.

"Soul." I said, my voice showed no emotion.

We ended up in the nurses office. Soul sat me down on the bed and began to wash his hands. He put gloves on and proceded to take the bullet out.

"Maka, I-i can't beilieve it's really you." He said. His voice was deep, yet soothing. I leaned into him, as he pulled me into a soft, loving hug. He was careful with my now bandaged shoulder.

"Soul, I missed you." I said, feeling tears fall down my face. I missed him so much. I missed his sweet touch. His sent. I missed him.

He caressed my face and I held his hand there. I felt like my world was whole again, just like my heart.

I rubbed my face against his, purring n delight. He rubbed back.

I smiled lightly.

"Maka, I-i thought you were dead. They told me-"

I put my finger on his lips. Silencing him.

"I was dead." I said simply. Soul lookeed confused. I knew I would have to explain.

"I was dead, but just when the nurse was about to cut off my life support, I opened my eyes. I kept telling myself, It's for Soul, Do this for us, but when I woke, y-you weren't there.

I came here to find you, I would have done it sooner but I didn't know where you were,"

I said. I felt tears slide down my face again.

"Our baby died Soul, H-he died! He isn't coming back." I sobbed into his chest. He comforted me.

I knew then that I could spend eternity like this, in his arms.

Soul decided I would stay with him. I was not being carried against my will over his shoulder, while the others followed silently I briefly wondered what had happened in the last 10 minutes.

_"Well, I'm gonna let you stay with me." Soul said as we walked down the hall. My eyes widened as he said that._

_"N-no! Soul I don't think it will be right, I mean i'm not your girlfriend anymore, your in love. I would get in the way." I said._

_Soul glared at me and I flinched._

_"Makayla, you are not in the way. And yes I am in love, with you." Soul said._

_I looked at him in complete shock. _

_"But Kye-"_

_"Yes, I love Kye, but I love you to the point where I want you to live with me."_

_"Soul, your sweet, but I refuse."_

_"No, your coming."_

_I stared at him for a moment. Then I took off running, my heels clicking rapidly. I felt that I would get away, until I was swung over someones shoulder. I knew it was Soul's, he wouldn't let anyone else touch me this way. Not even a girl, he would accuse them of being a lesbian._

_I banged on t=his back and protested loudly, he ignored all of it._

We arrived at Soul's house. I looked over to see Black star holding all my bags. I sighed and let myself be carried. Soul carried me up to a room, it looked as if he was expecting me.

The walls were painted midnight blue and black. There was a king sized bed by the wall. The room had two doors to the right, I assumed one was a closet and one a bathroom, The room was decorated thoroughly.

I looked at Soul curiously and he shrugged.

"I bought this house when we were together back then, I already had a room for the baby, but since it, you know what, I had Liz to make it your room." He said. I smiled widely at him, which made his face brighten.

I ran over and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him thoroughly on the mouth. He kissed back.

"Hey Hey! No PDA in front of guest. It's gross." Liz shouted. Me and Soul laughed loudly.

Soon, after three hours, I had all my stuff put away, Soul refused to let me leave anytime soon, so looks like I had no choice.

I took a shower after I got done. I got out and put on my leopard panties and bra, from Death's secret, and I put on my white and pink pajama shorts that stopped mid thigh, and a pink tank top.

I ran out my room, bare foot, and wen't into Soul's room.

**Soulpov**

Maka came running into my room. I was in a pair or pajama pants with a white t shirt. I was playing a game while listening to music.

I noticed Maka was in her pajamas as well.

"I wanna play!" She shouted, grabbing the other controller and turning it on. I missed this. She was always so fun, so out going.

I was thinking about ways to break up with Kye. I was sure she would understand, I made a date with her to go to the cafe down the street.

I smiled lovingly at Maka, and restarted the game.

"Oi, better be careful baby, I am pro at this game." I said smircking.

She rolled her eyes.

"Shutup Evans, just for that i'm gonna beat your ass." She said, holding up her fist victoriuosly.

I smircked and let my eyes trail down her body.

"Yeah, well if I win, you have to give dress like a playboy bunny and dance for me." I chuckled. She turned beat red and then smirked.

"Fine, if I win you have to wear a bra for 24 hours." She yelled. I froze and smircked, I was gonna use every fucking cheat code made for this game, just to see her in a playboy bunny costume.


	3. Not strong enough

**Soulpov**

I was trying to figure out how I ended up like this. How I ended up having Maka chase me around with a dictionary, in a play boy bunny costume.

_"Ha! I win." I shouted in victory. Maka's eye was twitching and she looked mad. She took a deep breath and smiled._

_"Okay Soul, you won fare and square. I'll get dressed." She said. She walked out the room and I smirked. If only she knew I used cheat codes, i'd probably be dead._

_I was laughing, knowing that she would never find out when a book was crashed to my skull._

_I nursed my head in pain._

_"What! You cheating dog! I'll kill you!" Maka yelled. I hadn't realized I had said that out loud._

I stopped running and tackled Maka on the bed, tickling her.

She was giggling madly. I laughed with her. "Soul s-stop I can't t-take it!" She yelled, half angry half laughing.

"Never! Surrender now slave!" I yelled.

"Never!" She giggled. I tickled her again and her face turned redder.

"O-okay! I s-surrender!" She laughed. I smirked and threw up my fist in victory.

Having Maka back was like a dream come true. I had pinched myself several times, making sure she was real.

But, I couldn't help but feel bad for Kye, I felt as if I was using her this whole time.

I just ignored the feeling and focused on my angel.

School was weird. We had gotten Maka applied into the school, thanks to Lord Death, who also accepted her back into the agency.

This was her first day and I was pissed off actually.

Maka was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a purple top that said **ANGEL **in grey letters, and grey converse.

Boys were staring at her and drooling all day, and I had to glare at every single one.

On top of that, I did my best to keep Maka and Kye away from each other. I hadn't broken up with Kye yet and I didn't wan't to start anything stupid.

I had the whole gang look after Maka the whole day. I made sure she didn't get into trouble. She did have a habit to get into pointless situations.

Right now I was at the cafe down the street from me and Maka's place.

I was waiting for Kye to come. It was 2:50 right now. She walked in and I sighed, trying to figure out how to break up with her easily.

"Hey Souly!" Kye said and kissed me on my lips. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waste.

I instantly caught up to what I was doing and pulled away quickly.

"Um, Kye we need to talk." I said awkwardly. She smiled and sat down, readjusting her glasses.

"What about Souly?" She asked. The waiter came and set down her lemonade. She thanked him.

"Well, it's about Maka, you know the new agent."

"Oh, yeah. She seems quite interested in you. I hope she doesn't like you, She seems like a nice girl I don't wan't you to hurt her feelings when you turn her down." She said taking a sip of her lemonade.

_If only Maka was as nice as you were describing her._ I thought.

Sure, my Maka was nice, but in all honesty she could act like a bitch to other girls if she wanted. I don't know, it's like her personality is split or something. But I can't help it when I say she is freaking attractive when she does act like a bitch.

"Uh, haha yeah. Turn her down." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I sighed, this would be harder than I thought.

"Look Kye, I have something to tell you." I said, trying to gather up as much courage as I could.

She smiled sweetly at me. Damn that smile!

"Tell me Souly, I will always be here whatever it is."

"I just wanted to say...I uh, Kye I am.."

She looked at me smiling. I could do this. Soul, you are an assassin dammit! You can do this!

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much and you are the b-best"

Damn myself.

She smiled lovingly at me and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you too Souly." She said getting up. I sighed and got up too. We payed for our drinks and left.

After I dropped Kye off I was lost in self hate. Damn myself,leading the girl on like this. So not cool. Then, if Makayla finds out i'm still dating Kye, she'll cut off my head and feed it to t-Toby.**(Toby is her tiger with one eye and only one leg XD)**

I walked into the house to the smell of steak. My stomach suddenly growled.

I followed the smell to the kitchen and saw Maka cooking. The table had two plate settings and a candle in the middle. She had steak, potatoes, salad, and cooked vegetables on the table.

I looked at what she was wearing. She had on a black dress that stopped mid thigh and had purple stripes. Her hair was down and held back with, wait was that one of my headbands?

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey baby, dinner is almost ready have a seat." She said. I nodded slowly.

My mind started racing and my heart speed up. What if she found out I didn't break up with Kye. Did she put something in the food? Maka wasn't usually this nice. In fact, if I told her to cook me dinner she would rip my fucking tongue out of my mouth.

Maka smiled and set the food in front of me. She sat down beside me and started to eat.

I looked at her as she scooped up the cooked vegetables and put the fork in her mouth. She chewed slowly while looking at me expectantly.

I glared at the plate and picked up a piece of steak on my fork. I looked at her and she nodded to the fork.

"Did you poison this?" I asked her. She glared at me and I took that as a yes. I immediately put the fork back down and stood up.

She got up too and slapped me across the face.

"You damn idiot!" She yelled at me. I nursed my cheek.

"What the hell women?" I yelled. She glared at me.

"You were supposed to take me out tonight you dumb ass! If I did poison the food you deserved it." She yelled.

Then it all came together. I promised her I would take her out tonight. That explains the dress.

She grabbed a plate and before I could stop her, she chucked it to the wall. She did this with glasses too.

She stopped and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Now, clean it up! I'm going to take a bath." She said and walked off.

I smirked. "Can I at least take it with you?" I yelled.

I heard the water turn on but got no answer.

"I love you!" I said. Still no answer.

I swept up the glass and sighed. It only took me 5 minutes to finish and when I did I sighed.

Maka came up behind me, still in her dress.

"Now, I can't just take my bath alone can I?" She said innocently.

I smirked and kissed her lips.

**Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Again I will say, Maka now has midnight blue eyes and black hair because I honestly feel she looks better that way!**

**Review!**


	4. Wrong Choice

Makapov

I had to say I had been having fun. Today was Monday, it would be my second day at school.

I was in my room getting dressed. I wanted to wear something today that would result in Soul glaring at boys again.

I settled with my black tank top, my grey off the shoulder top, dark skinny jeans, and my black heels.

I brushed my hair and put one of Soul's black hair bands on. I put on the locket Soul had given me.

I smirked, satisfied with how I looked, and I went into Soul's room.

"Hey Soul. I'm ready." I said. I looked Soul over.

He was wearing a black v neck T shirt and dark jeans. He had on grey converse.

"Okay sweety, lets go." He said. I smiled sweatly st him before giving him a quick kiss.

My second day started off with me heading to Soul's locker. We decided to share lockers, while my assigned locker held our snacks. On our way there we ran into the gang.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. They returned the greeting.

"Maka! Did you miss your god?" Blackstar asked me. I ignored him and turned to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"Wow Maka, you've only been here for three days and Soul is already in love." Liz said smirking.

I laughed.

"Of course." I said smiling.

Tsubaki smiled back at me. When we got to our lockers we continued talking. I waited while Soul opened our locker.

"I missed this Maka. Soul seems so happy now that your back. Things were never the same without you." Tsubaki said. Patty giggled like the maniac she was.

"Yeah Maka! Soul was all mopy when he thought you died." She said.

Soul tensed beside me. I looked at him.

"How was he mopy exactly?" I said curiously. Tsubaki gave me a sad smile. I felt Soul's hand on my shoulder.

"Well, he tried to kill himself." Liz said. I tensed and turned to glare at Soul.

"L-look Maka, I know you wouldn't like me dead, but I was depressed. I missed you." Soul said.

I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face.

"You idiot!" I yelled.

"Damn you women stop hitting me!" He yelled. I pouted.

"But Souly-kun..." I said innocently.

He smiled and kissed my nose.

I grabbed my books out the locker, then proceeded to open my assigned locker.

Once It was open, the gang started diving in it.

I shrugged and grabbed a bag of doritos and a water.

"It's only 7:20, i'm going to the courtyard, you guys coming?" I asked. They nodded and we walked off.

Soulpov

We were sitting in the courtyard, eating our snacks, and talking. Maka was sitting between my legs.** (They are on the ground leaning against the wall.)**

"So, Soul how is it going with Maka?" Kid asked. I looked down at Maka to see she was smirking.

"She is abusing the hell out of me!" I yelled. Everyone started laughing.

I was thinking about this picture. We all were happy, Maka on my lap, surronded by friends. I tried to picture this image, but with Kye in my lap, But it wasn't the same. It seemed like everyone around us would be forcing smiles.

Nothing was the same without Maka.

I knew that I wasn't lying when I said I loved Kye. But I knew I would never love her this way. Where I would give my life for her.

Even though some people would say that Maka was a bitch, or that she was cold hearted, We never really cared. We knew she had a soft side. Even though she probably was a bitch, I was in love with her.

I looked at Maka. She was laughing her angelic laugh. I smiled and she looked up at me smiling too.

I bent down and kissed her. She kissed me back and what I wanted to be a sweet kiss, turned into a heated makeout session.

"Oh god! Would you two stop it already!" I heard Black star scream. I laughed, but continued to kiss Maka.

I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her waiste. I hugged her close and she laughed.

I soon heared a gasp and I turned to see Kye, crying. My jaw dropped and Maka looked confused.

"K-kye." I called. Maka looked at me questionaly and grabbed my face and kissed me again. As bad as I wanted to kiss her back, she wasn't helping.

I pushed her away and ran after Kye. Before they were out of view, I heared Maka calling after me.

When I reached Kye, I saw her crying in a corner. I reached out to touch her face, but she moved away.

"Kye, I'm sorry." I whispered. She looked at me with big brown eyes.

"No, i'm sorry Soul. I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry." She said. I looked at her.

"Kye, your beautiful, I love you Kye, I am just confused right now." I said honestly.

I was confused. I know I am in love with Maka, but I also now, know I am in love with Kye too.

_**Then what the hell was all that crap you were thinking earlier, when you were trying to swallow Maka's tounge?**_

_Go away fucking demon!_

"Soul, I am confused too. But I know that I love you. I need to know if you love me too." She whispered.

Did I love her. Yes.

"Yes, I love you too Kye." I said. She smiled up at me.

I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back and I wrapped my arms around her waiste.

"Soul?" I heared a voice. I broke the kiss to see midnight blue eyes.

Maka was standing there, the wind blowing strands of hair in her face. She stared at me, and I stared back.

Maka broke the silence when she took a deep breath, and startled walking down the hall.

My eyes widened and I ran after her. Kye followed me.

"Maka, wait!" I yelled, but she kept walking. "Please." I yelled. She stopped and I ran up to her.

"Maka, please I love you." I said. Maka took a deep breath and shook her head smiling.

"Maka please listen." I said. Her eyes showed no other emotion, but betrayel.

"No." She said simply.

"Maka!-"

"Soul, I love you," She said. I grabbed her hand but she frowned and gently removed it.

"But I think we need a break." She said shaking her head. I looked at her shocked. She wanted to break up?

"Maka, i'm sorry-" I started and she nodded her head, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

She sighed. "I am too Soul." She said, before walking off down the hall.

I stared after her. Kye came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, I hadn't realised I was crying.

"Soul I-"

"I did this." I said. I ran my hands through my messy hair. "Soul?" Kye said.

"Why the fuck do I keep doing this? Why do I keep hurting her." I whispered. Kye looked at me.

"I'll give you some time." She said as she walked off.

The gang came up and looked at me with pitty.

"Soul you okay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"I'm an idiot, I made the wrong choice." I said before walking off.

I remembered midnight blue eyes. The ones that burned my heart to hell. The ones that made my heart.

The ones I was sure I wouldn't see when I got home.

THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! xd


	5. This means war!

Soulpov

_Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message._

_Beep!_

That was the tenth time I had heard that today. It had been two weeks since me and Maka broke up. Alot has happened in two weeks.

Firstly Kye has changed. She has become more popular in school. She started dressing slutty, and she has become clingy. Not cool.

Second, Maka has completely vanished. Apparently Tsubaki and Liz know where she is, but they won't tell me. Maka doesn't even come to school. I miss her alot.

Third, Lord Death has been acting strange, I think he's up to something.

Fourth, Kye has been disappearing more and more each day. I am wondering where she keeps going.

Alot of these things have me worried. Like Maka's disappearance. Or Lord Death.

But I know I can't just sit there and cry anymore. I realized that I haven't been me lately. I have just been crying like a little girl. Thats not cool.

I tried calling Maka, but she never answers. I needed answers to all these problems, so I could fix them. But right now, all I can hope for is hope.

Today is Saturday, so I have all weekend to deal with Kye and her new bitchy personality. She now insists on spending the night every weekend, why I don't know.

I sighed as I got up from my sitting position as I heard a knock at the door. I walked slowly, taking my time.

When I got to the door my eyes widened.

Maka was standing there, looking really uncomfortable. She was wearing a white tank top and light blue skinny jeans. She had on pink heels that had a white flower on them. She had on a white sweater and a pink scarf hanging from her shoulders.

Her black hair hung to the side.

"Maka? What are you doing here? Where have you been?" I asked. She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back.

"I um, wanted to talk to you for a sec. Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded and moved to the side so she could walk past me. She walked in and I closed the door. Maka walked over and sat on the couch, she looked nervous.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked slowly. She smiled softly.

"I um, wanted to ask you something actually." She said and I nodded.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Soul, I," She paused, rethinking her words.

"These two weeks have been hard for me. I know they have for you too. I just, I don't feel right without you next to me. It's like a part of me is missing." She said. My face lit up.

"Maka, I know what you mean. I'm sorry for hurting you but I need you to know that I love you more than anything or anyone, even myself." She nodded and smiled.

"I do, I do know that and I feel the same." She said. I smiled, pulling her into a kiss. She kissed me back and I smiled into the kiss.

We did that for a minute before we pulled away. She frowned and looked down.

"Soul, I think we should be friends." She said. I looked at her in shock. "But you kissed me back. I thought-"

"Yes Soul, I know. I'm sorry okay? I know I shouldn't have kissed you back, hell I shouldn't have broken up with you. But I didn't come here to get back together." She said.  
I frowned at looked at my lap, suddenly finding it interesting.

"Well, I didn't technically. I wan't to start off slow this time. When I came back, we rushed into things. It's my fault really. I thought it would be easy to just start off where we stopped but it isn't like that. You had someone new in your life and I should have respected that. But I didn't. So I think we should start over, from the beginning. Lets act all this over." She said.

I looked into her midnight blue eyes and she seemed really confident about this.

"I think it'll be a good opportunity to forget our past relationship. To act like friends again, and see how it goes from there." She said. I nodded slowly.

Truth be told, I didn't want to forget about our past, knowing it would be a while before it all happened again. But if this was the first step into it being like before, I didn't mind doing it.

"Okay, I guess we can do that." I sighed. Not cool.

"Great, and Soul I want you to know that even thought i'm starting over, I **will** continue to fight for you. I will get you back, but the right way this time." She looked determined. I smirked.

_You already have me._ I thought but didn't say anything. I just leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Starting off slow. I can handle it. But just know I will fight for you too Maka. I love you more than anything." I told her and she smiled.

"I love you too, friend." She said.

...

Makapov

Today was Sunday and I decided we all should go to the park and hang out. It had been to long since we just lay back and relaxed and I wanted to get away from the drama.

I was happy Soul and I could be friends. I hated not having him in my life at all, and soon enough maybe i'll have him in my life as more than just a friend.

We were all going to the carnival. It would be fun. Everyone was here and we all were walking, looking and playing different games.

I soon saw a giant teddy bear and immediately got excited. I squealed and everyone turned to me.

"Something wrong Maka?" Kid asked. I pointed to the bear. "Its so Kawaii! It looks just like Soul!" I yelled. I saw Kye roll her eyes and puff out her cheeks. Slutty bitch.

"Aw it is cute, Souly will you get it for me?" Kye purred in Soul's ear. He smiled to her and went over to the game.

Kye smirked at me and I growled at her.

I watched Soul win the bear. I frowned as he walked over to us and Kye extended her arms for the bear.

What surprised me was that the bear was suddenly plopped on my head.

"Ow." I said. I looked at Soul who smirked and winked at me. I instantly hugged the bear to me and jumped up and down in happiness.

"There you go." Liz said and ordered Kid to go win her something.

"B-but, Souly I wanted that bear!" Kye pouted her lip. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Kye, stop being a copy cat, you didn't even want the bear until Maka asked for it. Not cool." Soul said and I smirked.

"Yeah Kye, stop trying to be a copy cat, its not cute." I said as Kye glared at me. I gave her my, 'Don't fuck with me bitch' glare and she flinched. I smiled evilly at her and turned to the others.

"So Maka, what you gonna name it?" Patty asked. I smiled sweetly.

"I'm naming it Soul because he got it for me and we love each other so much, it can be our new baby." I said smiling at it, flinching a little at the word baby. I turned and saw Soul smiling at me lovingly.

"Of course its our new baby. Its beautiful just like his mother." Soul said. I blushed and put my hand in his. I turned to Kye and smirked at her anger red face.

"Hey Kye, maybe you should get some water, your burning up." I said sweetly and heard a couple of snickers from behind me.

Kye turned to them and glared.

We were at the carnival for about an hour and we decided to go dancing.

Liz dragged all the girls to the bathroom, saying something about changing.

Soulpov

Liz dragged the girls away while us guys talked.

"Kye seems to be annoyed. Whats up with her?" Black star asked. I shrugged. "Apparently she is in a war to win me from Maka." I said chuckling. Black star and Kid burst out laughing.

"Oh *breath* my *breath* god! She thinks she can win against Maka! Thats funny. Maka's gonna kill her." Black star panted. Kid nodded and I smirked.

"I dunno, I thought it would be funny." I shrugged. Just then Liz came out in a black short dress that stopped mid thigh. She had on black heels and red lipstick. Kid ogled and ranted on about his symmetrical beauty.

"Presenting! Patty!" She yelled.

Patty came out in a short mini skirt and a tight black tank top. She had on black converse and her hair was put in blonde low pigtails. **(AN: Patty's hair is long in this Fanfiction.)**

She giggled and stoop by her sister.

"Tsubaki!" Patty yelled. Tsubaki came out with a tight black skirt and a white plain top. She had a black jacket over it and had on white heels. Her hair was in a long side ponytail.

"Now, Kye!" Liz said. Kye came out looking confident. She had on dark black skinny jeans and a purple tank top that had a butterfly. She had on purple heels and her hair was pinned back.

"Hey Souly, how do I look?" She purred. I tried to hold my laughter.

"Wheres Maka?" I asked, pissing Kye off. Do I give a fuck? Not really.

_**And to think you thought you loved her. Ha!**_I thought.

"Maka, come out dear." Liz sang happily. She winked and gave me a thumbs up as Maka came out.

She was wearing short jean shorts and a black tank top that had diamonds shaped into a skull. She had on a white half jacket and had some jewelry hanging from her neck. Her hair was hanging and was curled.

"You look great Maka!" Liz said in joy. Maka smiled. She came up to me and took my hand in hers.

"So what do you think Soul, how do I look?" Maka purred in a deep sexy voice.

I smirked at her. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it lightly.

"Gorgeous as usual." I said. Kye growled and Maka turned and smirked at her.

"Kye, your outfit is so," Maka looked Kye up and down.

"Cute." She said and took her bear from me, walking to the car. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty joined her.

I smirked and followed them, along with Black star and Kid, while Kye stood there shocked.


	6. This is a Break

Okay People.

I kinda lost some inspiration for this story so I'm putting it on a break. In the meantime though, i'm gonna make another story.** This break will not be forever! **

If any of you have any idea's for the next chapter please tell me. I'm kinda stuck in a rut here.

As soon as I get some idea's and inspiration i'll update as soon as possible.

~ X- Finally Fixed -X


End file.
